The Universe of Davey Guy The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2018 3D traditional hand-drawn adventure comedy film, The Universe of Davey Guy The Movie. Part 1: Davey Guy's Introduction/Opening Title (Shows Entertainment One logo, only seen in United Kingdom prints) (Shows Roadshow Films logo, only seen in Australian prints) (Shows StudioCanal logo, only seen in European prints) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) (Shows GreenyWorld Pictures logo) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION and DISNEY presents Text: in association with WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS and GREENYWORLD STUDIOS Text: a CHRIS MELEDANDRI production (A flashlight is turned on and Davey Guy walks through the dark and clears his throat.) Davey Guy: Okay... (sighs) Attention all viewers. I am Davey Guy, and this is my first movie of the series, The Universe of Davey Guy. The creator of the show first planned a movie back in 2015... which is pretty much about three years ago. And (points) you, are watching it! (camera pans to Davey Guy) But now, here it is... The Universe of Davey Guy... (echoes) The Movie! (The screen fades to white where letters from The Universe of Davey Guy logo goes into place, a la Sony Pictures Animation 2011 logo. Then, "THE MOVIE" text smashes the screen, thus forming the film's logo and stays idle for a few seconds before fading to black.) Part 2: Davey Guy and the Super Mario Maker game/Lord Ree's plan (Fades to Walmart) Davey Guy: Hi, it's me, Davey Guy! And today, I am going to go to Walmart to buy Super Mario Maker! (Davey Guy walks inside Walmart.) (Cuts to Davey Guy inside Walmart) Davey Guy: And yes, I like this place better than other stores such as Target. I can't wait to buy this game here! (Cuts to Eggy and Jay Guy walking to Walmart) Eggy: Where has Davey Guy gone to, Jay Guy? Jay Guy: He went to Walmart to buy Super Mario Maker for the Wii U and the Super Mario Maker Bundle. Eggy: Ah, okay. I don't like the crowd there. I mean, I'm scared of crowds. It gives me chances of getting lost! Jay Guy: Yeah, that's your opinion... (Cuts to Davey Guy looking at the Super Mario Maker Bundle) Davey Guy: Oh boy. I can't wait to buy Super Mario Maker. (Cuts to a black board with a text saying "5 MINUTES LATER) Narrator: Five minutes later. (Davey Guy walks with Super Mario Maker to the counter.) Davey Guy: Good morning sir, I'd like to buy Super Mario Maker for Wii U and Super Mario Maker Bundle. What's the price? (The cashier looks at the game and shouts into the microphone.) Cashier: PRICE CHECK ON ISLE 11, FOR SUPER MARIO MAKER FOR WII U AND SUPER MARIO MAKER BUNDLE! (calm) For the purple guy... (shouts) WITH A YELLOW SHIRT, AND PUDGY-LOOKING HANDS-AHH! (gasps for air) (Cuts to Davey Guy, who now looks rushed and blurry from the impact) Cashier: (calm) Cash, or credit card? (Davey Guy gives the cashier his credit card. The cashier then puts everything in a bag.) Cashier: Your game, your bundle, your card, your copy of the credit card slip. (Davey Guy takes Super Mario Maker out of the bag and a heavenly light shines on the game during a heavenly choir.) Davey Guy: My very first Super Mario Maker game! I can't wait to play this game! (walks to Eggy and Jay Guy) Jay Guy: Hey, Davey Guy! Davey Guy: Hey, Jay Guy and Eggy! I got the game! Eggy: Cool! Davey Guy: I know, right? It's my chance to make my own Mario games! For example, I can make the most impossible Mario game ever! Jay Guy: Do you realise that it will cause rages? Remember when you tried to beat Flappy Bird and you caused this... (cuts to Davey Guy's house as a flashback and after 1 second it explodes entirely, the flashback ends) Davey Guy: Ooooooohhhhh..... Okaayy????????? Jay Guy: I think you should make a level that is hard but also beatable at the same time. (They walk out of Walmart) Davey Guy: How am I going to do that? Jay Guy: Well, use your imagination. It's not that hard. And I know that you can put the piranhas on the Goombas. Davey Guy: Woooooooow...... I can't wait when we get home. (Davey Guy, Jay Guy and Eggy gets in the car and the car drives away to the house. Lord Ree is watching Davey Guy, Jay Guy and Eggy with the SMM game out the window of the Everyday Ree Factory) Lord Ree: Curses! Not fair! Davey Guy has got a game as a reward when I tried to destroy the Police Station, and I've never even earned a reward! (the word "reward" is heard echoing in the reward center. Lord Ree groans and moans while sweating) Mr. Bree: Don't get worked up again, Ree, I just mopped the floors. Lord Ree: Oh, Bree, my good pal, if only I could have managed to steal something really big, then the world would be mine! God knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y. Mr. Bree: A to Y? Lord Ree: Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. Mr. Bree: What about Z? Lord Ree: Z? Mr. Bree: Z. The letter after Y. Lord Ree: Oh, I know! Let's look for Plan Z in my file cabinet. (searches through cabinet) Now let me see. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. (pulls out the Plan Z folder) Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said! Mr. Bree: Oh, for the love of Pete. Lord Ree: (suggestively) Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. (Sniffs it) It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! (goes outside) So enjoy today, Davey Guy, because by tomorrow everyone will leave Trystan, and I will rule the world! All hail Ree. All hail Ree! (laughs evilly but after a few seconds he coughs) Excuse me. Part 3: The News (Cuts to Spud sleeping on his bean bag, Davey Guy opens the door, waking up Spud) Davey Guy: Morning, Spud! Do you know what time is t? Spud: *nods* Davey Guy: It's Mario Maker time! Spud: *bounces multiple times* Jay Guy: Are you ready, Davey Guy? Davey Guy: I sure am! (switches on Wii U and replaces Scribblenauts Unlimited disc with the Mario Maker disc) Now all we have to do is change the signal! More coming soon! Category:Transcripts